It's Only Just a Dream
by EccentricFangirl777
Summary: "Are you sure?" he asks, caressing her soft face, worry clear in his eyes. "Yes," she hisses, her cool breath washing over his face. "God yes, Natsu."


**So this honestly is the steamiest piece I've ever written. /).(\ I don't know if it's good, so pardon if it disappoints you guys. I know it disappointed me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Would this even count as an M-rating?**

* * *

 _He remembers slick skin rubbing against each other, the pleasant tingles that ran down his arms and back, and the soft pants of a woman writhing beneath him. He remembers the heady scent of her fruity, innocent scent tinged with the spicy sweet aroma of attraction, the way his own musky scent intermingled with hers, and the way the two scents danced with each other before his overcame hers, seeping deep into her own unique scent until finally, the two became one. He remembers her silky smooth skin under his calloused hands, the silver light of the moon reveal golden hair, and the heat of her body close to his. He remembers a nip at the ear, a sweet kiss above the scar on his throat, and the hint of a smile between pressed lips. He remembers her breathy moans, her dulcet laughs, and a whisper of a plea:_

 _"Don't forget about me."_

 _But he remembers nothing._

Natsu gasped loudly, his entire body shaking and quivering from the overwhelming emotions and sensations. He pressed a hand to his racing heart, squeezing his eyes shut, but he can still hear the echoes of her laugh and the soft feel of skin under his fingers. "What the fuck?" he muttered, rubbing his face.

He heard the flapping of Happy's wings, and half a second later, his Exceed landed gracefully on his hair. "What's the matter, Natsu?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just a weird dream."

Happy looked down on him with surprisingly knowing eyes. "It's a girl, isn't it?" he teased, and Natsu averted his eyes, cheeks turning a bright red. "But I want to know. Who's Lucy?" Happy gazed at him, confused. "We've never met anyone named Lucy, have we, Natsu?"

"I don't know," was his whisper in his cold, empty room.

* * *

Mirajane eyed the despondent dragon slayer sitting a few tables away, staring blankly at the mug of alcohol in his hands. "What's wrong with Natsu, Happy?" she asked, wiping clean the washed plate she was currently holding. "He's been moping like that ever since you guys first came in today." She paused. "Has he even ordered alcohol before?"

Happy shrugged, but the worry was clear in his eyes. "I dunno," he said, "but he woke up from a dream this morning. Wasn't the same ever since."

"A nightmare perhaps?" Mira placed the plate inside the dish rack, almost finished with her workload.

Happy shook his head. "Didn't seem like it," he muttered, and Mira looked up, catching something in the overly-indulgent tone of Natsu's Exceed.

"What do you mean?"

Happy glanced at Natsu, who still seemed too deep in thought to even take notice of his surroundings, and he leaned in, whispering, "He said a girl's name, Mira, before he woke up."

The glass she was holding shattered to a million pieces, and Mira hastily waved away the surprised and worried looks of surrounding Fairy Tail members. "What do you mean, Happy?" she said urgently, leaning in as well so others wouldn't be able to eavesdrop.

"He was moaning up a storm, and I was about to throw him across the room when I heard him say 'Lucy.'" Happy looked curiously at the pretty bartender. "Do you know a Lucy, Mira?"

Mira looked down at her hand, eyebrows furrowing. "Lucy? No, I don't think so."

"Well, I don't either and neither does Natsu." Mira didn't say anything in reply, her eyes now on the dragon slayer. "Maybe Erza knows who she is. Or Gray. Or Levy! Levy knows everything!" With that the Exceed flew to the blue-haired girl, who was sitting at a corner table, her eyes glued to a rather thick book. "Hey Levy!" he said enthusiastically, circling over her head.

Levy placed a bookmark in her book and glanced up at the cat. She smiled. "Hi, Happy. Do you want anything? Maybe some fish?"

"Not today, no," Happy said, and Levy nearly dropped her book in shock. "Listen, do you know who Lucy is?"

Levy frowned, quickly getting over her shock at Happy's proclamation. "Lucy?" she repeated. Her fingers drummed against the book before they traced the edge of the spine. "Lucy… no, I don't think so Happy." She watched as the exuberant cat wilted against the edge of the table. "Why do you ask?"

"I feel like I should know who she is," Happy said absently. He paused. "Yeah, that's right, I should. I should, but…" His eyes clouded over before he shook his head, back to his exuberant self. "Never mind. Thanks Levy!" He hugged her arm before flying away back to Natsu.

"You're welcome," Levy murmured. She traced the spine of her book again, her eyebrows furrowing until a deep chasm appeared between them. "Lucy…."

* * *

 _He wants her, wants her so bad, but his stomach churns in consternation and nervousness. Contrary to popular belief, he knew— heard— of the pain virgins felt during their first time, and he did not want her to be uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" he asks, caressing her soft face._

 _"Yes," she hisses, her cool breath washing over his face. "God, yes Natsu." He smiles slightly, capturing her lips with his before he thrusts. She gasps soundlessly, nearly breaking their kiss, but he only deepens it, silently willing away the pain she was feeling._

 _"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, worried when she winces again._

 _"No," she says before gasping out again. "Don't stop. Don't stop." She threads her fingers in his hair, sending pleasant little tingles across his scalp. "I love you, don't stop." She whimpers, her forehead connecting with his._

 _"I love you, I love you, Iloveyouiloveyou—"_

"I love you!" His declaration echoed and bounced across his room, and once again, Natsu found himself shivering in the harsh morning air. His eyes burned, and he felt the tears on his face and the deep burden in his heart. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." His tears glistened in the moon's silvery light. He couldn't remember. _Why couldn't he remember?_

Was it just his imagination? Was it only just a dream?

Or was it real? Were those memories he was reliving?

Which was it?

Natsu buried his nose in his pillow. It smelled of him, nothing of her, that he knew; but he couldn't remember her.

What was her name?

How did she look like?

 _What did she smell like?_

A person's scent was everything to Natsu; because of it, he remembered everything about everyone. He knew their personalities, what they liked, what they hated, when they ticked, what they were as a person. But with her— she was like smoke, corporeal and there, but never touched. Never _could be_ touched. But she could be felt.

And, god, did he feel her. He felt her _everywhere_.

But he couldn't remember.

That he knew.

* * *

What Happy had said struck something within Levy. She didn't know anyone named Lucy, she knew that much, but there was something niggling at the back of her mind, begging to come out, clawing its way up to reveal—

— _a giggle and a pencil at hand, a flash of blonde hair and a wide, blindingly bright grin_ —

— nothing. Levy did not know anyone named Lucy, at least, not recently. But still, that niggling feeling was there, and she absolutely refused to ignore her instincts. Asking anyone else in the guild was futile; frankly and quite arrogantly, if she didn't know, neither would anyone else, except maybe for Cana, Carla, or the master.

Master. Master Makarov. Surely he would know.

Levy stood up, ignoring Jet and Droy's questions and Gajeel's hooded eyes following her person. She had a mission, and she refused to let it slip away. Knocking on the Master's door, she entered upon his response, her face uncharacteristically grave. "Yes, Levy?" Makarov asked.

"Master," she started, "a couple days ago, Happy came to me, asking if I knew a Lucy. I don't." She watched as Makarov's eyebrows rose, but she continued, "At least, I thought I didn't. There was something weird about it, something persistent in the way it captured my interest. And so, I searched my memories with Warren's help. We discovered something interesting." She took a deep breath. "Parts of my memories are missing— or, better put, blocked off." She closed her eyes. "The barrier itself was weird, Master. It looked like it was moving, like it was literally sucking out my memories." Levy took a deep breath, biting her lips before she continued, "Like a parasite. A memory parasite."

Makarov frowned, something dark swirling in his withered features. "What do you mean, Levy?"

"There's a barrier in my memories; I couldn't access them, and neither could Warren. We tried everything we could to recover what was beneath, but nothing. No results. Not even a crack."

"And you think someone meddled with your memories. And not just yours— everyone's," Makarov said, jumping down from his seat and pacing back and forth. "We need to establish a timeline first before—"

"Master, that's the thing," Levy interrupted softly. "I'm not missing a piece of my life; I think it's a person, and _only_ one person. And that person is Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail," she added quietly.

Makarov's head snapped up, staring at her for a moment. "What did you just say? Of Fairy Tail, yes?" He marched back to his desk, pulling out a heavy book. "Me and the past Masters of this guild started documenting any and every member that joined Fairy Tail in memory of Mavis. Thankfully, this tradition has never made light in the public, so maybe…" He flipped through the pages, continuing, "If no one knows about it, then maybe the person who meddled with our memories doesn't know about it either."

"And we'd have proof that a Lucy exists!" Levy said excitedly, clapping her hands. She looked at the page the Master stopped at, pausing briefly when she caught sight of her name and her status. "Levy McGarden; alive and active." Her fingers brushed across the names of people she knew in the guild and of those who left, searching for the one name that had bothered her for the past two days. Her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp when she saw it.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

He refused to sleep. Not when those dreams plagued every moment he closed his eyes. He couldn't get her out of his head, and he didn't even know her, damn it!

 _But did he?_

Natsu shook his head, growling angrily. He didn't know! Damn it, he didn't know! He grabbed his hair frustratedly, his elbows resting on his knees. "Lucy," he whispered, "who are you?" He closed his eyes, willing himself to see maybe even just an iota of a hint—

— _beautiful golden hair, chocolate-brown eyes, pink_ —

— and there it was. Natsu desperately clung onto tthe images, but just like smoke, he couldn't grab hold of it, the images vanishing in a wisp. Natsu released a silent scream, his fingers pulling at his hair in frustration. He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?

"Natsu!" he heard Happy call out, and the cat zipped into the room, fluttering everywhere his wings could take him. He grabbed hold of his friend's arm, pulling him urgently out the door. "You have to come to the guild. I think Master and Levy figured something out."

Natsu stared down at the Exceed in shock. "What?" he croaked.

"I think they figured out what to do. I think they might know who Lucy is."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Natsu?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you might…. _Levy_? What are you doing here?"

"... I was discussing something with Master, but I... but I forgot. That's odd. I never forget anything."

"Ooh, Gramps, what's that over there?"

"Oh, it's a record of all members of Fairy Tail. Yes, Natsu, everyone."

"Cool! Is my name in there?"

"Of course. Would you like to take a look?"

"Yosh! Look there it is! Natsu Dragneel: alive and active. Damn right!"

"... hey, Master, what's this smudge over here?"

"Interesting… it was probably a mistake. It happens sometimes you know; I'm only human. ...Hmm, I thought this was inside the drawer."

"Well then, why is it out?"

"... I don't know, Natsu. I don't know."

* * *

 _He was standing under a cherry blossom tree, and a flowery, almost peachy, scent assaulted his senses; he didn't mind though— he always loved that smell. A quiet hum attracted his attention to a woman leaning peacefully against a tree, and he was struck by her innocent, angelic beauty, emphasized by the fluttering petals of the rainbow sakura tree she was leaning against._

 _He approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle or bother the blonde beauty. He winced when he stepped on a twig, snapping it into half. The woman stopped humming, her closed eyes snapping open. They stared at each other for a few moments before the woman stood, brushing her white dress with her hands. He opened his mouth to apologize, but no sound came out._

 _The blonde walked closer to him, and Natsu closed his eyes when the fruity scent grew stronger. Soft fingers cupped his chin, and his eyes snapped open to beautiful, warm chocolate-colored eyes. They crinkled into a smile before the girl stood on her tiptoes, gently pressing her lips against his cheek. She leaned forward, bringing his head to rest against her shoulders, and he felt her lips brush against his ears, her words ghosting over them with a chill._

 _"Don't forget me, Natsu. Please, don't forget me."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her, their foreheads touching and eyes connecting. "I won't. I promise. I love you, Luce," he said vehemently and felt something trickle down his cheeks._

 _She smiled again, widely, but then he couldn't see it anymore. Confusion rose in him, and then, he knew nothing._

 _There was nothing._

Natsu jerked awake, finding himself and the sheets around him drenched in sweat. His brow furrowed, confused and utterly baffled. He turned to Happy, checking to see if he woke him up, but the cat was snuggled deep in his own sheets, turning and tossing every so often and muttering about fish. Natsu chuckled, reaching to pet his Exceed affectionately, who purred quietly before snoring once more.

Natsu turned to the side, something golden glinting from the moon's light at the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. Natsu closed his eyes, the cloudy dream dismissed and buried at the deep recesses of his mind. Something silvery slid down his cheeks, but he ignored it, chalking it up to the residual shock the dream brought onto him.

It was an odd dream, yes. A very _realistic_ dream.

But it was only just a dream, after all.

* * *

 **Was this a troll? Probably. Was this a really mean troll? _Maybe._**

 **Haha, I hope you guys liked it! Since the plot just came to me randomly while I was doing an English essay— I swear, the best ideas pop up when you don't want them to— this will probably just stay a one-shot. No sequels, unless you guys want me to * _hint hint hint*_**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is especially welcome, since I just uploaded this on a whim without any edits :P**

 **-EccentricFangirl**


End file.
